This invention relates to a container which may be used to collect and store articles which by their nature have a limited useful life. When an article of the type mentioned above has reached the end of its useful life, it may be inserted in the container where it may be conveniently stored until the container is completely filled. The container may also house a plastic bag in its interior, if the exhausted articles are not dry. The container may preferably have a port in one end thereof for insertion of the exhausted articles and the plastic bag may be made to co-operate with the port so that when an article is inserted into the aperture in the container, it will in fact be received in the plastic bag in the interior of the container, thus protecting the container from exposure to any liquids which the exhausted articles might contain.
It is most important that the container as proposed is leakproof because the container and the exhausted containers it contains will be returned to the designated recycling authority through the post office.
Any container leaking its contents (in this instance, water) would suffer immediate rejection by the postal authorities.